Rough Poetry
by Matei-san
Summary: The aspiring poet from the diner in Arni has met up with one of the more... bold party members. Maybe she could crack open his rugged shell and figure out his mysterious past? Or is she just wasting her time? Poetry is either beautiful, rough, or both.


_Insanity leads to chaos,_

_then to solitude..._

_The fruitless effort of adding..._

_Meaning to what is meaningless_

_A lone, crimson tear_

_Falls to the sea..._

_The echo of the remaining star_

_Cries out in the infinite vacuum_

_The least I can do_

_Is send my distant prayers_

_Over the wind of time,_

_Setting sail on distant dreams_

* * *

A breathtaking sunrise gently laced the horizon as the seagulls sang a happy song. A young woman awoke from her slumber slowly. The sun slithered through the crack in the shades and her eyes slowly opened. It was another day in the homey village of Arni. She sat up and stretched a bit before getting out of the bed itself. Going too the shades, she opened them and let the sun flow into her bedroom. Some seagulls flew by, and she sighed.

Heading too the small drawer that held her small assortment of clothes, she removed her sleeping gown and replaced it with a short dress. She reached into the drawer again and removed some long socks, and slid them onto her legs. Finishing off her outfit, she put on the straw sandals that accompanied the dress. There was a shout from downstairs.

"Amely!" Her current caretaker, Belcha shouted.

"I'm coming!" Quickly, she was down the stairs and waiting for orders in minutes.

"What took you so long?" Belcha asked, flipping a fish in his frying pan.

"Just admiring the view, I guess." Belcha laughed.

"Going to make us rich with your poetry, are you?" He flipped the fish again.

"There's lot's of chances for you, Amely. I don't want you throwing your life away for something unattainable." Amely looked at the old cook.

"What?" He asked, laying the fish on a plate.

"I've just never heard you say something like that before." He laughed again.

"Just because I didn't finish my schooling, doesn't mean I can't be wise." Amely smiled.

"I suppose so..." She shrugged, and sighed.

"What's on your mind?" Belcha asked.

"I've just been tired lately. I haven't been able to think up any good poems to write down." She took the plate with the cut up fish and delivered it too the assigned table. She returned quickly.

"You'll think of something." Belcha said, flipping yet another fish. Amely smiled at the old cook and leaned against the counter, waiting for another plate. Her mind wandered and came to the topic of the local boy, Serge.

"Hey, Belcha. Do you know where Serge has been? I haven't seen him since he left to get those Komodo Dragon scales for Leena." Belcha scratched his scruffy beard.

"I really don't know. Last time I saw him is when I fired you!" He laughed as he threw another fish on a plate.

"He was a nice boy. Leena and him were really cute..." Amely said smiling. She delivered the plate too the table and returned too the counter.

"If only you could get a guy like that." Belcha said, a serious expression on his face. Amely glared at him for a few moments with red cheeks.

"Your not serious." Amely watched as his lip quivered, and he began to laugh yet again.

"Do you think all your jokes are funny?" She asked, eyeing him.

"No, but making fun of you is." He continued laughing as he cooked.

"Whatever..." Amely shook her head as she sent out dishes and brought them back in. The customers began to dwindle and Belcha had slowed his cooking speed down. Amely had sat down in an empty seat at an empty table waiting for another person to stumble in. She had been thinking of a poem and had been saying it in her head over and over again.

_Empty like a storeroom..._

_Maybe some will come_

_Come meet me here_

_In this boring life_

_Maybe I will leave,_

_maybe you will come._

_No one knows _

_for their minds are empty_

_Empty empty empty_

_just like a storeroom._

_Just like this life,_

_that needs a new spark._

It sounded wonderful in her ears, so she decided to see if other ears would praise it as well.

"Hey Belcha," She approached the counter

"How can I help ya', Amely?" He flipped more food as per usual.

"I thought up a new poem. Would you like to hear it?"She asked politely.

"Sure why not." Amely cleared her throat and began reciting her poem.

_"Empty like a storeroom..._

_Maybe some will come_

_Come meet me here_

_In this boring life_

_Maybe I will leave,_

_maybe you will come._

_No one knows _

_for their minds are empty_

_Empty empty empty_

_just like a storeroom._

_Just like this life,_

_that needs a new spark."_

Belcha smiled. "Kind of depressing, don't you think so?" Amely shook her head, a few stray strands of brown hair falling in her eyes.

"Well that's the point! I'm not in the brightest mood ever." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Don't get mouthy with me." He imitated her.

"I'm going to Opassa Beach. I'll be back when my breaks over." She left the diner and headed towards the beach, slightly mad at the old chef.

* * *

Amely sighed and sat on the shore of Opassa Beach. The waves rolled in and out. She watched the glistening colors and the land far out of her reach. There was a small brown and gray rock floating towards her. It was fairly far away, and she was a little surprised when it started to become much more larger than what she had expected it too be. Amely stood up and leaned forward a bit to get a better look at the floating thing.

"What... is that?" It was getting bigger and bigger, and soon it was forming the shape of an incredibly large man. The man was getting a bit closer too the shore. Amely was quick to remove her shoes and socks, and rush out to help him. Getting close enough to reach out and touch him, she was starting too doubt herself. This man was a _mammoth._ It was like he was made of pure muscle and nothing else. He was scantly clothed, only wearing boots, a helmet, and some kind of short wrapping around his unmentionable area. The large metal spikes that wrapped around his left shoulder and arms also made it quite difficult to help him.

"Oh my!" She tried to pull him too the shore as fast as she could. After a few minutes of struggling, she had finally made it. The man was lying peacefully on the shore. Completely unaware of what had just happened. Amely huffed in a breath of air and was a bit shocked when the man yelled.

"YUMMY!"

* * *

"So..." Amely said to Belcha as they looked over the man on the beach.

"Who is it?" Belcha asked, scratching his head.

"I'm not sure..."

"And you just drag him onto shore?" Belcha shook his head.

"He look's rather... odd..." Amely inspected the man.

"YUMMY!" Belcha jumped back startled as the man rolled over.

"What was that?" He asked, taking a few steps back.

"I don't know. He must be dreaming about food and what not."

"So what are we supposed to do with him?" Amely asked

"I guess we can let him stay with us for a while..." Amely nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." Belcha sighed.

"Do I have to carry him back?" Amely looked at him innocently, and nodded.

"Whatever. Help me with him will ya'?"

* * *

**A/N: So... Poet Girl and this mysterious man.... What do you guys think? I'm not going to write all of his words in BOLD like in the game, because that might ruin the story. So just imagine it, okay? The plot isn't even close too begin explained yet... ^_~ To bad you guys don't know!**


End file.
